KHR oneshots
by Overration
Summary: One shots of several couples. Please review for any couple requests! Katekyo hitman reborn, sadly, doesn't belong to me
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo hitman reborn! Oneshots

Heh. So I got bored...

All the oneshots will be about khr couples , if you request for any couples, please state them in reviews.

Since I have no idea where to start, I guess I'll start from my favourite couple , D18? Oh, I don't own katekyo hitman reborn.

* * *

"Romario, could you mind passing me that stack of paper?" Dino was a busy man. Aside from managing his mafia family of 5000, he also had to take care of a certain student...one named Hibari Kyouya. He had felt this sense of attraction to that skylark for a few years already, yet he had never received a reply from him, only a few broken bones. He did the last of that stack of paperwork, and immediately left his mansion for namimori high

"Kyouya! I've missed you so much!" Yelled the don as he ran forward to hug the prefect.

"What is it? If it isn't anything important, then leave me alone,"

Dino loosened his grip, then asked him casually, "ne, kyouya, do you want to know about mafia secrets?"

"Only if they are worth my time." Replied hibari coldly.

"Really? I've got this one that you would definitely want to know."

"What?"

"The tenth boss of the Cavallone family loves the cloud guardian of the tenth vongola boss very very much."

Hibari could feel his face burning, and his heart palpitating and body stiffen. After five minutes of silence, hibari muttered " I like that man very much too."

* * *

Oh My ! The OOC ! Did you guys like it? It's my first fic anyway. Reviews, Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari x Haru

* * *

Large, warm hands over small, cold ones.

"Papa?"

"Hn?"

"Nothing." A sheepish reply came.

Meanwhile, the older man was lost in his own thoughts...

"You're crowding here, aren't you?" The strict prefect said.

"Hahi~? Please don't bite me to death hibari-san." Haru pleaded. It was valentines day, and she had been dared by her friends to perform an impossible task; to give hibari a box of chocolates . "Eto... hibari-san, please accept this gift!" With that, she thrust the ribboned box into his hands and fled for dear life. "Phew. I was so lucky not to be bitten to death by him."

*exactly one month later...

"Haru, can you please help me get the newspaper today?" Haru's mathematics genius father requested over a cup of warm tea. "I need to get the latest news about professor boreen. "

"Roger, daddy!" Haru left the house to her mailbox, and to her surprise, she saw a bouquet of roses on the ground. She picked them up, and noticed a card addressed to her. "Hahi~? Who would send me flowers? Valentines' day is over right? " She opened the card and read,

Dear Haru,

This is for you. Like it or I'll bite you to death.

Love, Hibari Kyouya.

"Hahi~! Hibari actually accepted my chocolates and gave a reply? "She was suddenly struck with the realisation that that day was White day! Blushing furiously, she t-

"Papa, can you pet me to sleep? " The sudden sound broke his train of thought.

"You little, filled with requests. Fine, but sleep quietly afterwards kay?" Hibari answered. He started to pet the sleeping child while singing a lullaby. "Your hair is just like your mom's ; brown , sliky hair with a whorl. " Hibari smiled wearily. It was time for his daily naptime too.

* * *

Reviews ? I want to see how well I did :3


	3. Chapter 3

Nyan~ I'll update as soon as possible, and if you want any couples , please state them in reviews. This one is Hibari x Alaude.

Note: this takes place in the daily life arc.

WARNING : content unsuitable for people unable to stand boy x boy (yaoi). Please leave if you don't like.

* * *

Mondays are the most hated day for Hibari Kyouya. Not only the amount of herbivores to bite to death are the most on that day, Hibari's Monday blues involved getting into one-on-five hundred people simply because they were crowding, and, it was a day where his favourite restaurant was closed. He staggered over to the toilet in his apartment, getting ready for school. He had a warm shower to properly wake him up, and then he made sure he looked presentable before leaving the bathroom to dress. His mirror reflection glared back at him with the same menacing look. He admired his shining black hair, but the moment he touched them , they turned white! Hibari then ran his hand through his hair, and then gasped. The 'mirror' reflection was replaced by a man. He was slightly taller than Hibari, yet his body was covered in a thick trench coat. His cold blue eyes reminded the shorter man of ice, and his platinum white hair was as white as snow.

"Who are you?" They both asked in unison.

"I should be the one asking YOU that. This is my apartment, my bathroom, and you are the one trespassing. Now leave before I bite you to death." Sliver tonfas appeared in Hibari's hands immediately after he wrapped the lower half of his body in a towel.

"What?! Let ME out of this weird room. I've still got to go and investigate that strange crystal." That strange man answered him in a cold tone.

"What the hell ? " Hibari exclaimed. He couldn't understand a thing about this weird guy. His scent, just like a whole bunch of mouldy books. "Fight me. If I win I will answer all your questions. But if you win, you can ask me anything."

"Sounds great." The man replies. He took out a pair of handcuffs, and started swinging them around. A purple flame engulfed it and from one pair, it became two pairs and so on and so forth.

Hibari charged forward, giving him a huge blow to his stomach , sending him flying out of the bathroom door into his bedroom. He stood up , and brushed of the dust on his coat. "Not bad for your age. But my power is many times of yours!" The white haired man stepped forward, and hibari was furiously trying to hit the man as he dodged every single attack.

"Clink!" Went the handcuffs as one of them locked around hibari's wrist. Hibari, who had just missed the man by an inch, meant to move backwards but the handcuff prevented him, thus causing hibari to get knocked off balance and fall over, along with his tonfas that clattered onto the marble flooring.

"Got you. " the man said with a smirk. He dragged hibari over to his bed, and chained him to the bed frame.

"Let me go before I get my tonfas to bite you to death." But he could hardly do anything, as both of his hands were handcuffed to the bed frame.

"Oh? The battle is over already. And I am victorious. You must answer all my questions. "

" ...fine."

"My name is Alaude. Pleased to meet you. Question number one. What is your name , and how old are you? "

" ... Hibari Kyouya. 15 years old. "

"What is this place, and ... how come there are such weird devices here?" He pointed to the laptop and handphone lying on the study desk.

" Which age are YOU from? This is my beloved Namimori, and those are my laptop and phone."

" Me? I have no interest in telling you that. And I have no interest in those weird things on that table. " He turned over to look at hibari. "And what kind of soap do you use? You smell heavenly." He took off his coat , dumping it at the chair, and pressed on hibari, so he was between the bedcovers and himself, to smell him.

"Do you realise that I can sue you for sexual harassment? Now get out of my b-" he never finished his sentence, as Alaude had silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you, hibari kyouya, the moment I set my eyes upon you. " Alaude then proceeded to lick his face, and was rewarded by a disgusted look on hibari's face. He smiled, then took this oppotunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. His hands were behind hibari's neck and back, one trying to deepen the kiss while the other was trying to stop the teenager from struggling and moving around too much. Alaude's legs were constantly in pain as the flailing legs of the smaller boy hit him with little effect. Alaude could feel his partner feeling both shock and pleasure, evident from the palpitating heartbeat.

They finally broke the kiss to get air, and Hibari started to thrash around, trying to get out of the other man's iron grip. He then chewed on his collarbone, and then went on to lick his body, from the shoulders to stomach. He stroked a certain object, and then planted kisses all along his legs. "They're smooth as an egg, Hibari, how did you get them this way?"

"No-None of your business! " now let me out of this and I might consider helping you bac to your own time!" Hibari countered with a face as red as a tomato.

"Oh? You promised it." Alaude went over to pick up hibari's tonfas, and threw them out of the window. He grabbed hibari tightly, then released the handcuffs. "Now, let's fix your wrists up. " they were badly bruised and bleeding from moving around too much.

Hibari dressed quickly, and then Alaude forced him to take his first aid kit out so that he could bandage up his hands.

"There , you promised me. You have to get me back to the past. And I think that these things have got to do with it." Alaude took out the crystals he stuffed into his pocket before.

Hibari took a long time to get them to work, and that was how Hibari Kyouya missed a day of school.

* * *

I had these ideas in my head and then, I finally connected them to write the fic out. I wonder what happened to Hibari's tonfas after that?


	4. Chapter 4

This is about Mukuro x tsuna

Note: This is the kokuyo arc, but the ending is different, a little like parellel worlds,and I don't own katekyo hitman reborn.

Warning: slight pervertness of mukuro :3

* * *

"Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Welcome to my Wonderland. "I greeted with a wide smile. He was one of those people stupid enough to try and challenge me to a duel.

"What? How did you know my name? Anyway, I am here to challenge you, and it is a personal request from my uncle." That teenager called Tsuna spoke. That arcobaleno reborn was sitting on his messy mop of hair that looked like it could never be combed down.

"Kufufufu~ don't you mean vongola nono? And don't try to hide, tsunayoshi-kun. You are the tenth boss of vongola. But sadly, once you take over the vongola famiglia, it will become mine, and the mafia will be destroyed." What a weird guy , thought. Such a puny looking child can be a mafia boss of a great and powerful mafia family.

"Then my student will stop you. " said the sun arcobaleno. He gave off a air off strength and reliability, quite rare for such a small baby.

"HIEEEEE! I must stop that creepy looking guy? And you don't even have any dying will bullets left with you! How can I defeat this guy!" In contrast, the little boss sounded like a really good-for-nothing sort of person...

Dying will bullet? Sounds like one of those special bullets of vongola again. How troublesome. I raised my trident. "Come at me." The likes of him could never defeat-

A pair of metal tonfas was smashed into my abdomen. I gasped in shock, realizing that the previously defeated hibari kyouya had appeared along with the self proclaimed right hand man called gokudera hayato. In self defence I produced illusions of beautiful sakura, hoping to stop the movements of the raven haired man who had gotten the sakura-kura disease. I gave him a wide sadistic grin and stabbed him in the shoulder,but what was reflected on his face was... a smirk. He slammed both of his tonfas in my weak spot, and then fainted of blood loss. I fell over as a result of his blow and heard gokudera explaining that dr. Shamal had already healed the disease. I cursed in frustration. That blow had knocked the air out of my lungs.

Reborn and tsuna smiled victoriously, and declared the battle over. As if! I shot myself with the special bullet from my family, the possession bullet. I first possessed hibari kyouya, and started attacking tsuna. Blow after blow , I realised the host was close to dying. Wanting to battle him again , I left his body to possess Bianchi, who passed out after being stabbed by my trident. I used the poison cooking to poison him, stabbing gokudera in the meantime. I then changed to gokudera, and suddenly a bright light engulfed the room. The next thing I knew, tsuna was in hyper dying will mode.

Amused, I ran towards him and tried to stab him again with my trident,with him blocking every single attempt. I knew I had him in a pinch, since he could not bear to harm his dear friends.

"Look, little boss. I guess this game is mine." I thrust the weapon forward.

"What?!" He blocked with His gloves.

"Hmpf, you hair, its annoying me." I withdrew back ,and dodged his punch.

"I can't help it!" He retorted, and twisted his body to edge away from a stab.

"Ha, if I were you, I would never look as hot as you." I smirked.

"Huh?." His put on a confused face.

"If I'd ever possessed you, I would masturbate everyday." I smiled. He was getting more and more attractive.

"What the?!" His face got more confused.

"And it would happen in a few seconds." Not another attack dodged.

"I'll defeat you first!" Tsuna exclaimed. He used his gloves to give me a punch.

My trident scratched him. Bingo. I left his worthless right hand man's body and possessed his.

"Kufufufufu~ the real fun starts now. Get ready for it!" A thick misst surrounded his body, and teleported , leaving a wide eyed reborn staring,unable to do a thing.

* * *

No prize for guessing where they went! Ushishishi, planning to do a primo cavallone x alaude and B26 soon.


	5. Chapter 5

This is hibari x tsuna

Note: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn, and dragon nest, where I got the location names and job references nest is a multiplayer game with five main occupations: warrior, archer, socceress , cleric and academic. Then all merchants are females, like merchant may And jenny. It is possible to be good friends with them by completing quests.

* * *

Wearing a fluffy blue skirt, hibari kyouya tied a matching ribbon to his raven coloured hair, and left his house. He was a headstrong and independent boy since birth, having chosen to live on his own at the outskirts of wind forest once he knew how to walk and talk. Oh, and he usually wears a skirt to work as all merchants had to do it; it was something like a uniform. He locked his house door and headed to Calderock village . He set up his store quietly, and watched as countless adventurers ran around the village; some were playing hide and seek, while some were running around doing quests. This store was the most crowded that day, something hibari wanted but hated. If he were an adventurer, he would never form a party with others. They would only be more of a hindrance.

Those people who visited his store were people trying to sell their wares, and to clear space for more items. Hibari also had an unlimited stock of potions to sell, and earned tons of cash just for opening the only general store in 1000m.

Another busy day, hibari kyouya sighed after yawning. The sun had just risen, and the first batch of people had appeared. He got ready to entertain those annoying people with requests left and right.

"AHH! Itte... " a brown haired warrior exclaimed, falling over a huge stone . He picked himself up, and ran over to the merchant . He looked really low leveled, and wanted to get more exp points. He casually asked hibari for any quests, and hibari, wanting to torture the little warrior, he sent him on a high leveled dungeon to retrieve some nuts and pie crumbs to feed birds. He left immediately to sigh canyon, a place famous for scary monsters which looked like pineapples.

"Haha, he'll die for sure." Hibari laughed.

A few hours later, the same warrior appeared again. He had successfully cleared the dungeon.

"Wao. I never expected you to be able to do that. Now, here's your prize , some potions. Now go kill all the goblins in the wonderland theme park. All 3000 of them, and stop bothering my store." Seriously, like hibari had time to bother with him. He still had dozens of customers to attend to.

That guy abruptly left and returned a few minutes later. Done. Again. Hibari reluctantly gave him a small reward, and found his name: Sawada Tsunayoshi, nickname, tsuna.

Hibari found this boy quite interesting, thus sending him on a lot of quests. There were times he came back with a grin on his face, the mission completed with great success. There were also times where he trudged back slowly , probably dying several times before reviving. Delighted with his progress and that dumb infectious smile, he forced Tsuna to become his lifetime slave.

"Now slave, help me close the stall. Pack up these things and put them on the trolley." Hibari commanded. Satisfied with his work, Hibari sat on the top of the goods and started counting his money. "Go towards wind forest."

After a long time, Hibari finally reached home with a sore throat. Jumping down , he brought his stuff into his house and poured himself a cup of coconut juice.

"Can I come in?" A sweat drenched tsuna panted. No reply. Tsuna took it as a yes, and came into the quaint little cottage.

"You. Who said you could come in?" Hibari demanded, removing the disgusting dress revealing his abs and boxers.

"Huh?! I'll leave now!" Tsuna exclaimed, a blush tainting his cheeks.

"No, don't leave. Stay here and entertain me." Hibari yawned, going forward to lock the door." I'll bite you to death."


	6. Chapter 6

This one will be about 2701

Note: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn.

Warning: DEATH.

* * *

"Hmm... what in the world would be a good gift?" Tsuna wondered. He had Yuni as his girlfriend for a year now, and that day was their first year anniversary. He had thought of several ideas, but all seemed too boring and lame. Those ideas included going ice skating, but he did not know how to skate. Kayaking? Yuni did not know how to swim. Party? Too mainstream and unoriginal. Dinner at that fancy restaurant? Tsuna only had a small sum of money, so it was out.

He had also thought of giving Yuni a present, but had trouble finding ideas. He wandered around Namimori shopping mall , deep in thought.

BANG! He had bumped into a boy. They both fell over in pain, and then Tsuna realized that it was actually Basil. He was running too quickly, and knocked onto Tsuna.

"Eh, Sawada-dono! Have you come here for shopping? I came here to buy some japanese dango. That shop there sells really nice ones!"

"Basil?! What a surprise to meet you here! I .. just came here to buy something..."

"What do you want to buy? Maybe I could help."

"Really? Ahh thank you Basil-kun. I'm actually looking for a present..."

"Who is it for? Maybe we could see what the person likes, then get a suitable gift."

"Urm... you don't really need to know... but this person likes nature, and is a very gentle, delicate person who likes flowers too. "

"Hey, doesn't this sound like Yuni-chan? "

"Well... yes it is her. She once mentioned she likes candy right? I saw her sharing hers with Lambo once."

"Ohh interesting. So if you say that she likes those things, then a plant would be a perfect present for her right? Since she is such a kind hearted and caring girl, she would love it a lot, right?"

"You're right, Basil-kun! Ah! Thank you very much! Now I know what to give her!"

Tsuna ran towards the florist immediately, and asked for a special plant.

* * *

Yuni appeared at the meeting place. Tsuna excitedly ran forward to hug her, and then led her by her hand to the special spot just next to the calm and peaceful river.

"Here's your present! " Tsuna proclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"For me? Thank you very much Tsuna-kun! A bonsai? What a unique present! We will care for it dearly, as they can wither quite easi-"

Yuni fell. Tsuna panicked and within a second rushed to see what had happened. An arrow had been shot through her stomach.

" Tsuna-kun... I knew with your guard down you would never had predicted the arrow coming with your Vongola intuition... ..."

"NO ... Yuni this must be a joke right?.."

" I had already predicted this ending when I looked into the future... heh. Guess the Sky arcobaleno are fated to die protecting their loved ones eh? My mother... she blocked a poison sting... my grandmother... she drowned after saving a family member... and me... I revived the arcobaleno... and saved... you... ... .. take care ...of the bonsai when I'm gone, and ... be a great Vongola boss..."

" NOOO you can't die yet YUNIIIIIII WAIT FOR THE AMBULANCEEEE"

"Remember, I ... always... loved...you..."

* * *

A/N: I just realized I stupidly forgot to write the afternote for the last chapter. Haha how dumb .


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people who actually bother to check out my fanfic, please note that my name has been changed to Overration. Well it basically means that something is too overrated. Reason for change? I am actually going to change my username every now and then because I'm too bored . Lame huh.

By the way, I have stopped updating recently not because I am a bitch, just that I am so busy with school nowadays that whenever i have free time, there's always this assholey thingy for me to take care of. Sorry people... *hides in a emo corner to sob*

I also note that not many actually read my fics, so no one will actually care. Lol now now, I know many people with just say something like: "aww i love ur fics! " Or "hey, a whole chapter of authors comments is not allowed her" so I'll just add a little drabble at the end.

* * *

"Ti amo, I love you, Koishiteru, let me shower with love forever, my love. "

In tears, she nods and then gave a slight smile. "You ready?"

"Yes my dear. We must make haste. They might find us. "

And they were gone.

The next bright morning, all that was left; a letter.

And all could be heard was silence, and the horrible sight of a pair of forbidden lovers, with their wrists tied together in a red satin ribbon, faces smiling although they died in horrible agony, as they drank disinfectant, burning themselves inside out. Despite the warm glow of the morning sun, their bodies were ice cold. With rigor mortis, their bodies laid down on the bed, in a last embrace. The angel like face of the girl, and the bishie male face, with eyes closed for eternity.

Upon seeing the terrible sight, instead of showing of his breakfast to everyone, the old man crushed the piece of paper in his hands ; the approval of matrimony.

* * *

Note: koishiteru means that you want to be with someone forever.

Hey guys, the next update will be long, but then... well I'll TRY to update.

Bye~


End file.
